


Probably

by GachMoBrea



Series: Sometimes You Need A Dragon [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: "Progeny", (EWE! I know), AU, Dragon!Mick, Dragons, Episode Related, Gen, Just thoughts of it..., NO Voilence!, Offer to Eat a Child, Offers to Eat People, S01E10, Short, dark?, spoiler tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7605178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GachMoBrea/pseuds/GachMoBrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THE shortest thing I've ever written (and posted).</p><p>A short snippet about the Team deciding what to do about Per Degaton. </p><p>Mick gives offers up a suggestion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Probably

They're all fighting about what to do with the poorly named brat who's gonna kill a ton of people.  
"I could eat him," Mick offers.  
"How is that any different from murder?" the old man scolds.  
"It isn't," Mick shrugs. "I just thought I'd offer."  
"I wish you could eat Savage," Snart sighs from his place in the chair. "It would make things so much easier."  
"I could try," Mick grins. The dragon thought about what the 'immortal' would taste like since he saw the guy. "Who knows? Maybe dragons negate the whole 'coming back to life' thing?"  
"No one is eating anyone!" Rip shouts, hands shaking in frustration.  
Mick snorts unhappily, "It would probably work."

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do NOT own "DC Legends of Tomorrow". I do NOT own the characters from the show.  
> I do not own Dragons. Or even A dragon. I just think they look really, really awesome.


End file.
